


It's All In My Head

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e05 Constituency of One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "There's a lot you don't know about me."





	It's All In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**It's All In My Head**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** "There's a lot you don't know about me."  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
 **Spoiler:** _Constituency of One._  
**Author's Note:** For tw100 Secrets and Lies Challenge

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

You don't know how the sound of your voice makes my heart beat faster.

You don't know that I can smell you before I see you. That when I see you I can't take my eyes off you. That I always know when you're there.

You don't know if your lips will reach mine when you are buried inside me.

You don't know how I taste.

You don't know that Ben services my car and now my brother.

It's my secret.

If you ask, then I won't lie.

But do you care?

The End 


End file.
